It is estimated that worldwide, some eighty five million surgical blades are used annually. Sterilized, stainless steel blades available in many sizes and orientations are designed to be mounted on reusable handles. Most often, the blades are removed from sterile pouches and manually mounted on the handle. After use, contaminated blades are removed from the handle and discarded. Since the mounting and removal of the blade from the handle is done manually, there is potential for cutting and contamination of the personnel who handle the blades.
Many attempts have been made to provide an inexpensive simple apparatus which minimizes the danger of being cut by a contaminated blade, provides for safe disposal and at the same time ensures the sterility of new blades. Providing devices for mounting and removing the blade from the handle without the necessity of touching the blade virtually eliminates the dangers associated with cutaneous injury and exposure to blood which may be infected with HIV or hepatitis.
Typically, commercially available surgical blades have a sharpened tip, a cutting edge portion and a shank portion extending rearwardly therefrom. The shank portion of the blade is provided with an elongated recess which is shaped and adapted to receive a mating elongated boss formed on the forward portion of a handle.
The elongated handle engaging recess of the blade can have widened rear portion and a narrowed forward portion, the widened rear portion initially receiving the engaging boss of the scalpel handle and guiding the boss forward into the narrowed forward portion of the recess. The boss is undercut to form a slot such that the edges of the narrowed forwarded portion of the recess are engaged between scalpel handle and the slot formed by the undercut surface of the boss. When the boss is completely inserted within the blade recess, the rear edge of the blade recess can be snapped over the rear of the engaging boss, thus achieving looking engagement between the blade and the scalpel handle.
In order to remove the blade from a scalpel handle, the rear edge of the blade must be separated from the handle to disengage the rear handle end of the blade recess from the rear end of the boss so that the handle can then be withdrawn until of the undercut boss clears the narrowed forwarded portion of the blade recess, permitting the handle to be cleared of the blade.
A sharp edge is essential in conducting a surgical operation. However, blades tend to lose their edge very quickly so it is common to use several blades during a single surgical procedure. Thus, removal of a used blade from the handle and replacement of the blade with a new sterile blade is a frequent occurrence in the course of a surgical procedure.
In order to reduce the possibility of injury to the handler, various systems to eliminate handling of the blades during mounting and removal of the blades from handles have been developed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,316 to Grieshaber discloses a blade removing tool formed from tubing and having an elongated handle. One end is flattened somewhat so as to provide flat opposed surfaces in which are formed opposed channel-like grooves which function as guide tracks for the boss portion of the scalpel when the tool and the scalpel boss portion are assembled. Extending longitudinally from one flat surface of the flattened end portion of the handle are two spaced apart prongs which are inclined upwardly a slight amount. The space between the prongs is such as to permit the slender boss portion of the scalpel to pass therebetween, the free end of each prong being offset upwardly. handle is moved to the right so that the rear edge of the blade is stripped away from the narrowed forward position of the scalpel handle by engagement against an upstanding blade disengaging projection formed integrally with the floor of the box. The Magney combination dispenser-disposal cartridge can prove to be somewhat ineffective in use resulting in users resorting to manual removal of the blade from scalpel handles.
Other devices include the scalpel blade remover shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,624 to Klingenberg which includes a fixed block in combination with a second moveable block having a slot between such blocks and a tab provided on a moveable block to engage an end of the blade and move it relative to the body of the blade to disengage it from the handle. The blocks are mounted on a supporting surface beneath which a sterile disposal box may be disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,473 to Sandel discloses a surgical blade removal and disposal device which operates by inserting a handle with a blade mounted thereon through a guide means so that the rear of the blade is disposed over spaced apart shoulders after which the handle is urged downward tending to bow the blade, thus disengaging the rear of the inserted portion from the rear edge of the blade slot to allow the handle to slide relative to the blade. The blade tends to move with the handle as a result of friction between the blade and the handle until it encounters the front wall of the stop which prevents further movement of the blade rearwardly. One of the problems encountered with the Sandel blade removal device is the severe bend imposed on the blade when it is fit over the spaced apart shoulders to guide the blade to the rear stop. This causes a high degree of friction between the blade slot and the handle boss making removal of the blade very difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,532 to Eldridge, Jr., et al. discloses a surgical blade remover having a wedge shaped support member which tapers from its front side to its back side. The support has one or more mutually parallel latitudinal slots open at one end and along their length extending from the front side of the support to its interior. The slots are sized to receive the tang of the blade holder while preventing the blade itself from passing therethrough and the surface of each of the support members bordering the slot is covered with an adhesive which holds the blade in place while the handle is pivoted downward in the slot away from the blade. In certain embodiments, the slots are shown to have modifications contoured to compliment the shape of the blade and/or to provide a notch to receive a portion of the hilt of the blade in order to assist the blade removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,397 to Neumann discloses a unit for accommodating disposable blade-like articles in which the underside of the blade such as a scalpel blade, slidably engages a resilient tongue-like element which is deflected upwardly. The tongue-like element has mounted thereon means having surfaces which can be pushed against the blade to unseat the rear of the blade away from a boss on the blade handle. Once the tongue-like member is fully depressed thereby deflecting the rear of the blade downwardly, the scalpel handle can be removed, abutting the rear of the blade against the inside surface of a panel, thus unseating the blade from the boss and disassembling the blade from the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,620 to Brimmer, et al. shows a surgical blade dispenser and disposal assembly which includes blades individually positioned and supported within the box between a slot in a forward wall and a slot in a rearward wall which holds the blades in such a fashion as to slightly deform them in a lateral curve for receipt of a boss of a surgical blades holder in the elongated slot formed in the body of the blade. The blades can be removed by insertion of the blade bearings handle through the aperture and wedged rearwardly against projecting ears. The handle is then moved laterally to separate the rear of the blade from the boss and remove the handle completely off the blade. This device has proved to be cumbersome and the removal apparatus does not provide for efficient removal of the blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,016 to Pollak and Blasnik teaches a mechanism which can be used for both mounting and removing a blade having a elongated slot mounting means from a blade handle which has a mounting boss for insertion into the elongated slot. The mechanism includes a handle guide which forms one side of a passageway for insertion of the blade handle. The handle guide has a body portion which is sufficiently flexible to allow deflection of a handle for withdrawal of the boss out of mating relationship with the elongated slot of the blade. Another element of the mechanism is a blade extracting means fixed opposite the handle guide which forms a second side of the passageway. The extracting means has a blade retaining projection arranged adjacent the passageway which can be actuated to prevent withdrawal of a blade from the passageway. The mechanism also includes an actuation means fixed for actuation of a blade extracting means upon deflection of the handle sufficiently to disengage the boss out of a mating relationship with the elongated slot. As consequence, a blade mounted on a handle can be removed when the handle is withdrawn from the passageway, while the extracting means is being actuated.
The Pollack apparatus has proven to be overly complex. Moreover, it requires that the handle be deflected from its original plane to dismount the blade from the handle, a movement which may be awkward to perform. The present system is a significant improvement over the Pollak structure because it is much simpler mechanically and includes a depressible button to easily dismount the blade from the handle.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a simplified surgical blade system in which sterile surgical blades can be quickly and safely mounted onto a scalpel handle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a surgical blade system which facilitates mounting and dismounting of the blade on a scalpel handle, with a minimum of moving parts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a blade containing cartridge in which assembly of the parts accurately positions and spring loads the blade retaining platform.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surgical blade system which prevents reuse of a used blade.
Another object of the invention is to provide a surgical blade system which includes a cartridge with a minimum of components, thereby reducing fabrication and assembly costs.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a surgical blade system is provided comprising a handle having a blade mounting portion with a boss forming a slot. The blade has a boss receiving recess defined by an edge. A cartridge having a body is adapted to removeably retain the blade. The body has an opening adapted to receive the blade mounting portion of the handle. A spring platform having a blade receiving recess is mounted in cantilever fashion to the body. The platform normally retains the blade in a position wherein the boss can enter the blade recess. As a handle is inserted into the opening, the platform flexes to permit the boss to be fully seated within the recess, to mount the blade on the handle.
Means actuatable from the exterior of the cartridge are provided to move the blade relative to the blade mounting portion to dismount the blade from the handle. The actuatable means comprises a pushbutton and a protrusion extending from the pushbutton and adapted to move the blade to a position wherein the boss can be withdrawn from the recess.
The protrusion extends in direction substantially perpendicular to the plane of the platform. The actuatable means preferably comprises first and second spaced protrusions adapted to engage the blade at opposite sides of the boss receiving recess.
The normal position of the platform is at an acute angle with the blade mounting portion of the handle. More specifically, the normal position of the platform is in a plane which forms an acute angle with the plane of the blade mounting portion of the handle.
The platform is integral with the cartridge body, being attached by a "living hinge". It includes means for positioning the blade relative to the platform. The positioning means comprises a surface against which the blade abuts.
A lid is provided. The lid is hingeably attached to the body, adjacent the handle receiving opening.
The cartridge comprises a knurled exterior surface to facilitate handling of the cartridge.
The handle comprises an inclined surface. The blade has a correspondingly inclined mating surface. The cartridge has indicia thereon corresponding to the inclined handle surface.
The cartridge opening is defined by a handle guide surface. The handle guide surface is substantially parallel to the plane of the position of the blade when the platform moves against the spring load.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the surgical blade system includes a handle having a blade mounting surface with a raised boss forming a slot. A blade is provided with a boss receiving recess defined by an edge. A cartridge comprises first and second parts which assemble to removeably retain the blade. The cartridge has an opening adapted to receive the blade mounting portion of the handle. A platform is provided having a blade receiving recess. Means are provided for mounting the platform in cantilever fashion on the second cartridge part. Means are provided on the first cartridge part to cooperate with the platform when the parts are assembled to position the platform to retain the blade in a position where the handle boss can align with the blade recess. Insertion of the handle causes the boss to be received within the recess, to mount the blade on the handle.
The platform is flexible. It is flexed, against a spring load, to permit the boss to be fully received in the blade recess.
The platform mounting means comprises a living hinge. The platform is integral with the second cartridge part.
The cooperating means comprises a rib on the first part. The rib abuts the platform when the parts are assembled.
A lid is provided. The lid is hingeably attached adjacent the cartridge opening.
Pushbutton means, accessible from the exterior of the cartridge, are provided. When actuated, the pushbutton means move the blade to a position wherein the boss can be withdrawn from the recess.